I'm Not Rose
by Wozzle98
Summary: Steven becomes overwhelmed after realizing the other gems often compare him to Rose. What happens when he realizes that their feelings for her are not the same they have for Steven?
1. Chapter 1

After a long mission, Steven once again settled down for another TV episode of the crying breakfast cereals. Lion was beside him as Steven Idly pet at his mane. He had a sparkle in his eye as he saw the others weeping on the show. The other gems were around the home doing what they most loved. While Amethyst made a mess, Pearl was quick to clean up right behind her with a groan. She huffs and as elegant as she always is, makes her way up to Stevens "room" if you could call it that. It was more of a second floor inside balcony but he claimed it as his place. The show was rolling the credits as he turned off the Television and turned his attention to Pearl. Her expression was that of someone who was slightly irritated. Before he could even ask she blurted out,  
"Steven! Can't you keep your room clean for more than a week at a time?"

She sighs but begins arranging the action figures on the windowsill as she always did. Steven sighs at the familiar sight. He remembers that not long ago she was resting in her gem and he was trying to teach 'other' Pearl how to arrange them. He smiles; glad she was here and begins to help her clean up.  
"Sorry Pearl! But every time I put something away I find another cool thing I haven't seen in ages!" he explains, laughing despite her anger.

Her face softens, smiling at his remarks and lets out a content sigh as she says ever so gently,  
"Well…You may not be a neat as your mother, but you do have a wonderful perception on tasks like her"

She laughs and continues to clean. Steven smiles but turns away quickly to hide his frown. Every time the Gems compared him to his mother, it made him slightly insecure about himself. He tries to shake it from his thoughts and continues the task silently.

When the "room" was close to being done, Garnet suddenly stood up and started walking to the teleporter. Of course, they all knew this meant she was off on yet another mission by herself and were not too concerned. Steven dropped his current task and quickly called out,  
"Garnet wait! I need to give you a good luck goodbye hug!"

Garnet stopped and turned to him while replying in a monotone voice  
"Steven, you know I have future vision. Nothing is up to luck with me"  
he grins and nods as he hugs her. Garnet places her hands on his back and lets out a small, almost invisible smile  
"But it's always good to have some good luck. Just in case"

Garnet then stands up and goes on the teleporter. It flashes a bright light, does a slight chime to indicate it being used, and then goes silent. The only difference was Garnet was no longer standing where she was previously. Steven beams as Amethyst lets out a snort. Steven was confused and turned to her with a raised brow.  
"Amethyst? What's so funny?" Steven questioned the other,  
Amethyst had to wipe a tear from her eye, big grin on her face as she flicks back her hair and leans back in the couch to reply  
"Man. I SWEAR I had de ja vu! Your mom used to do the same thing to Garnet all the time!"

She again began to snicker and laugh. Pearl sighs in irritation but smiles to Steven  
"That's a good thing Steven! Besides, Amethyst is clearly having a faulty memory.." with the word "Faulty" Pearl let out an almost growl towards the other gem. Steven again tensed up and took deep breaths. He told himself over and over again to just ignore their words but it continued to get harder and harder. He glanced up at the picture of Rose on the wall and his voice goes quiet, almost in fear before he looks at them both

"….Do…Do you ever with Rose was back? Instead of me?" He asks them with almost a whisper in his voice.

Pearl goes wide-eyed as she turns to face the other and bites her lip. His facial expression really hurt her and she plans her words carefully. Amethyst was quiet and for once, had the better judgment not to say anything.  
"Steven" Pearl finally manages to say after a moment of silence and she kneels down and rests her hand on his shoulder  
"We all miss her. Every day of our lives but we've learned to move on. It's true you're not her. But you're our Steven!" she concludes as she tries to comfort him. Usually this would work and he would greet her with a reassured smile but this time he kept his head down and she grew concerned. She was about to say something else before he slapped her hand off his shoulder and backed up. She let out a gasp in surprise before he looks up.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was very upset. His body was trembling and he rushed to the Pad to teleport away. He turned back to them and yelled out, filled with anger and grief  
"YOU JUST WISH I WAS HER! WELL I'M NOT AND I WON'T EVER BE!" he screams before teleporting before they can reply and he rushes to the strawberry battle field and sobs as he hides in a bush and curls into himself. He was overwhelmed and hated that everyone expected so much of him. He buries his face in his knees and hiccups from crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was miserable and showed no sign of wanting to return. The sun had lowered from the sky to cast a muted orange glow onto the field and tinted Steven. The only sound that had been made aside from the soft wind in the leaves was the soft whimpers coming from Steven. his eyes were red and puffy as well as bloodshot from crying. After an hour he had finally calmed down and took a few deep breaths. He had heard a portal open up and looked up curiously.

Steven expected to see Pearl, Amethyst, or even Garnet but there seemed to be a pink ball of cotton candy which he immediately recognized and rushed to wrap his arms around the fluff of pink before hiding his face. Steven's pet lion named Lion had somehow known where he was and strutted close before sitting down. Lion was motionless and sat patiently. It was as if Lion understood the situation Steven was going through and a patient and silent force was what he needed. As he clutched the mane he looks down

"...I feel silly for my outburst. Pearl must be furious!" he panicked as he looked down and a flush of pink spread across his rounded cheeks. Lion gave him a reassuring lick on the face which made Steven stumble back and laugh. He gently pokes the lion on the nose who in reply, went cross eyed and licked his tongue at the tip of his nose. This brought a smile onto the half-gems face and he seemed to have distinctly calmed down. Steven holds the other close and sighs

"Lion..I love you!" he whispers into his ear

Garnet had returned shortly after the leaving of Steven only to see to wide mouthed expression of Pearl and Amethyst. After thinking for a moment and confirming his suspicions by looking around the room and seeing Steven gone she turned back to them. Pearl visibly tensed up and gulped hard. Of course she thought what had happened was her fault as she twirls her fingers and gulps.

"G-Garnet! Steven...I...uh-" she stuttered out before Garnet raised a hand and rested it on her shoulder as if in assurance. She saw this possibility coming and knew what had happened due to her future vision. She looks at them both and gives a confirming nod.

"Don't worry. I will go look for Steven. Pearl. Amethyst. Prepare a special dinner for Steven when I return with him." she calmly orders the two. They waste no time in fumbling to start working on the request. Garnet got onto the warp pad once more and began her search for Steven.

After an hour of looking at other locations, Garnet made her way into the Strawberry Battlefield. It was her last stop as she thought perhaps Steven wouldn't want to be here of all places. She stepped off and glanced down at the ground to see oval footsteps and gave a small smile. The sandals Steven wore left clear marks for her to follow. She kept walking on her path and following them as she looked around but stayed audibly silent. But her mind was wandering as she too was reminded of all the memories she had with Rose. It was still difficult to imagine everything that had happened all those years ago. But she loved Steven and couldn't begin to imagine the frustrations he was feeling. Garnet quickly shook her head to clear her mind as she glanced down once more for the footprints. Lions prints were soon followed beside and it put her at more ease. As she looked down she noticed the little footprints have stopped

"Steven!" she called out as she glanced around. She heard a rustle and quickly turned her head

"Steven. let's go home. we have your favourite dinner waiting for y-" she cut herself off as she gasped and looked where she thought steven would be standing. But Steven didn't greet her. A large figure was standing in front of her and before Garnet could get her power gloves on she stopped and looked closer

It was Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

((Hate to do an author's note but seriously thank you so so much for all the support! I wasn't going to continue until I got all this surprising support. I will continue until I find a point of closing. But! I will be sure to write more fanfictions for you all!  
Also it has been a while and yes, this is a shorter chapter but let me explain why. I got into a VERY bad depression and Writing just seemed more like a job than a pleasure. Idk if I want to continue this story. I want to do more oneshots in new fandoms. I might come back))

Garnet just stood in silence and stared at Rose. This..This wasn't possible! She bit her lip before glancing up and for once she didn't know what to say. Nothing could have prepared her for this not even her future vision. Her first thought was that steven had just changed himself to look like rise but a glance at the ground she realized paw prints were missing too. Steven had fused with Lion?

"...Steven.." she says hesitantly as the figure turns around to face her. The bounce of the curls brought so many memories back. The only difference was that she still saw Steven in the others eyes. Rose turned and smiled softly as she gently took the others hand and gave a gentle smile as she spoke. her voice was smooth and gentle even while it held authority

"Garnet. I'm Rose Quartz." she answered before standing up. Garnet felt like she was young again and was still in disbelief. As Rose began to walk to the pad, Garnet rushed beside and glanced up. For the first time since Rose left, Garnet felt protected and she enjoyed how she didn't have to be the strong one for once. As they reached the pad Garnet grabbed her arm and Rose stopped and looked down

"You don't need to do this. We love you no matter what" she informs the other.

Rose laughs softly and shaked her head as she steps onto the pad and waits for Garnet. When they are both on Garnet keeps quiet and for once she doesn't look on her future vision. She wants to live in the present and see how this all plays out. As soon as they arrive Pearl is first to start greeting Steven home before being stopped by the sight in front of her. Her eyes go wide and she is at a lost of words. Her body visibly shakes as she looks again at the one she thought she had lost a long time ago. tears prick at her eyes and she rushes to hug the other. Rose carefully places her arms around her. She was surprised but smiles

"My Pearl" she whispers quietly. Pearl grips the fabric and sighs.

Rose sighed and closed her eyes. So they only truly wanted her and not steven…

She forces a smile and gently runs a hand on the others hair. The other two join into a giant group hug

"...How are we going to tell greg?" amethyst questions

"...Oh dear" pearl replies


End file.
